The Accident
by Frostbite711
Summary: Zen has a beautiful wife and a flourishing career. What could go wrong? One-shot


I remember the day before it happened. I had been on a date with my wife, MC, our **fingers** intertwined as we walked down the street to a cafe. We walked in and I turned to her. "What would you like, my Princess," I said with a **charming** smile.

"Surprise me," she said, smiling back. Her beautiful golden-brown eyes sparkling with **admiration.**

I nodded and walked to the counter **confidently** , ordering two lattes and **traditional** vanilla icecream with chocolate syrup, then walked back to her and we sat down at a table. While we waited, I noticed people watching us.

"They must recognize you, Zen," MC said. I nodded and looked at the other people in the shop.

My announcement at MC's first party had caused quite a **scandal** , but I didn't care. I loved MC and she loved me, despite how obsessed with my **looks** I had been. Don't get me wrong, I knew I looked good, but I didn't boast as much anymore. MC was more important to me then that.

MC watched me **coyly** before she put a hand on mine. The warmth of her hand brought my attention back to her and I smiled at her, glancing briefly up as one of the employees brought us our order. I thanked her and she blushed before moving away.

MC watched our exchange quietly before she spoke.

"Let's eat before the ice cream melts," she said, grabbing one of the two spoons and dipping into it. Then she put the spoon out to me. "Open wide."

I blinked before I complied, allowing her to put the ice cream in my mouth. "Mmm, it's good. Now my turn," I said and dipped the other spoon in, giving it to her. Her mouth opened wide and I covered my mouth with my hand. _She's so cute!_ I thought.

We finished our ice cream and taking our coffees and left, leaving money for the food. As we walked, I placed a **protective** hand on the small of her back.

She looked at me before snuggling closer I smiled and as we stood outside my apartment, I twisted her around, my free hand raising her chin up as I gently kissed her on the lips. For a small moment she didn't react, surprised before she melted in my arms, her arms coming to loop around my neck, just before I felt hot liquid poor down my neck. "Ack!" I yelped, pulling away.

Her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth, the one that had been holding coffee now empty and covered in the drink. "I'm so sorry, Zen!"

I looked at here and laughed. "It's okay, MC," I responded. I pulled off my shirt over my head to examine the damage, aware that I was making her blush as she saw my tight abs. "I'll just get another shirt," I said, making to put my shirt back on before my phone rang.

I finished putting my shirt on before I pulled out my phone, looking at the caller ID. "It's the **director** ," I said.

She waved her hand. "Go ahead and take it," she said.

"Okay," I said and answered, putting it to my ear. "Oh, really? I'll take it. Mind if I come in tomorrow?" I asked.

There was an answer before the director hung up. I looked at MC before smiling. "I got a new **role**!"

She smiled and hugged me, careful of my coffee. "That's great, Zen!" She exclaimed. Then she pulled back and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Let's get inside first," I said and pulled out my keys, unlocking the door. We entered and I set the coffee down before going to our shared room and pulling out a clean shirt, taking off the other one. I walked to the main room where she stood and started to put on my shirt.

"Wait," she said, going to the kitchen and wetting a wash cloth before putting it against my back. I looked at her and watched as she cleaned the coffee that was on my skin. She pulled away and nodded. "Alright," she said and I put my shirt back on. "So, what's the role?" She asked, going over and rinsing out the washcloth before sitting on the couch, patting the cushion next to her.

I moved over and sat down.

"It's a lead role about a **resourceful** , **delinquent** with **street smarts** ," I said.

"Cool! Can I come with you tomorrow?" She asked, her eyes shining.

I smiled, not able to resist. "Sure," I said and she smiled, hugging me before kissing me.

The next day, we got up and dressed before heading over to the studio on my motorcycle. We entered and I was directed to the **stage** to get my script and start practicing.

"You're so **stubborn**! Why don't you go home? Your parents need you!" Shouted the female actor across from me who was playing as the female lead.

"Last time I checked, they didn't care!" I shouted back.

"Alright cut!" Called the director. "That's good for today, we'll start up tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I called out before I walked over to MC who had watched and was waiting for me, I intertwined our fingers and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You ready, Princess?"

She giggled and nodded and I lead her out to my bike, handing her her helmet as I put on mine. Then I climbed on and had her get on after me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Zen, what are you doing! Turn!" MC screamed, her eyes wide.

"I can't! I've lost **control**!" I called back, the wind whipping our hair as the motorbike barreled into a crashed vehicle. We were flung from the bike and my ears were ringing as I lifted my head, searching for MC. "MC!" Shouted, my voice sounding distant to my own ears before I blacked out.

When I came to, **flashing** lights got me to open my eyes andi squinted them as they adjusted. When I managed to open them, I saw the other RFA members - Seven, Yoosung, Jumin, and Jahee staring at me. "Zen, you're awake!" Jaheee exclaimed.

"Well, that's obvious," Jumin said.

"How are you feeling?" Yoosung asked.

I groaned and raised a hand to my head. "Like I was hit by freight train," I said, my voice hoarse.

"Well, that's understandable," Seven said.

My eyes then caught onto the tubing in my right hand and I followed the **complex** wires up to several machines that monitored my heartbeat amongst other things.

That's when I remembered. "Wait, where's MC!" I panicked, struggling to get up.

"Hold up, you experienced a severe head **trauma** , you can't get up or risk hurting yourself more," Jahee said,

"WHERE'S MC!" I shouted.

"I'm right here," said a soft voice that I recognized as MC.

I stopped struggling as I saw her role over to me in a wheelchair and a hospital gown, the others parting for her. Her hair was shorter than it had been and I frowned.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Oh?" She said, putting her hand to touch the hair that barely touched her shoulders. "They had to cut it with some scissors. It was to long and troublesome for me to clean," she said. It was then I noticed the small bandages and bruises along her skin and my eyes started to tear up.

She looked at me before reaching her left hand out and wiping away the tears with her thumb, her cold ring brushing against my cold skin.

"I'm so sorry, MC. It's all my fault," I sobbed.

"Shh, no it's not. Even if it was, we **survived** , and we can start again, one day at a time," she said, looking at me with pure **acceptance** in her eyes.

I cried and she wrapped herself around me, careful of both our injuries while the others cleared out, leaving us alone to restart our lives.


End file.
